In a Twilight
by outinthemorning
Summary: Un drabble, 735 palabras y Un amor escondido entre ellas; Un atardecer el las frias calles de konoha, un pequeño incidente que desato el amor, un resultado narusaku.


Era una semana desde aquel entonces.

El cielo ya tornaba grisáceo por el cambio de estación, dejando atrás los días calidos y soleados; diciembre siempre había estado congestionado de misiones y salidas inesperadas a causa de los tumultos navideños.

A pesar de todo, parecía tranquilo por ese lugar, los habitantes de konoha caminaban por entre las calles; entre la multitud se encontraba ella; necesitaba dar un paseo, estaba intranquila y aburrida desde que el se había marchado a una misión de ultimo minuto el sábado pasado-suspira echando humito por la boca causa del frío y cola su cara en su bufanda verde- lo único que había hecho desde aquel día era lamentarse.

_-¡No te permitiré ir!- grito el chico algo molesto- te haz roto la muñeca, no dejare que te arriesgues a nada, aunque sea contra tu voluntad-hizo una breve pausa- tienes que comprender Sakura-Chan –termino de hablar tomando la barbilla de la chica que miraba el piso y mirándola directamente a los ojos le sonrío tímidamente. _

En ese momento no tubo mas que aceptar, no podía ir contra el, sabia que el era mas terco que ella misma; y así fue como termino días después de un recuerdo turbado, seguía caminando por aquella calle, algo entumecida, toco su muñeca vendada y volvió a recordar esa sonrisa calida, provocando un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas; algo frío había caído sobre una de ellas, se detuvo, y miro hacia arriba, empezaba a nevar apaciguadamente, el cielo empezaba a lucir oscuro dando paso al crepúsculo.

El cielo lucia hermoso con copos de nieve rebalsando la gravedad, los aldeanos empezaban a prender las luces del pueblo, dejando a la vista un cielo rosáceo, que la pelirosa observaba fascinada.

…

* * *

Saltaba de árbol en árbol, rápidamente, emocionado por el éxito de la misión; esperando encontrarse a la pelirosa en el pueblo, para poder sorprenderla gastándole una broma.

Ya se podía divisar a lo lejos la entrada de konoha, que recibía con las puertas abiertas diariamente a los forasteros, aldeanos del lugar y claro a los ninjas luego de cada misión- entro corriendo por allí, haciendo caso omiso a los cuidadores asignados por la hokage, obviamente sabían que se trataba del rubio- todo parecía mas bonito desde la ultima vez que lo vio, solo casi una semana… - salto a uno de los edificios de la calle principal y busco con la mirada entre la multitud- allí estaba ella, sobresaliente por su particular color de cabello, escondida entre un abrigo rojo y una bufanda verde.- le observo un momento - había parado de caminar y prestaba atención el cielo encantada con una sonrisa infantil, de esas que a el le encantaban, ella estiro su mano y dejo que los copos de nieve se posasen con gracia en su mano. –Sonrío y bajo de un salto hacia ella- la tomo por la cintura y la saco de ahí de un salto.

…

* * *

Su mano se tornaba fría por el ambiente, pero aun así ella seguía mirando el cielo con la mano en frente infantilmente.

Una sombra arriba de ella. Un veloz movimiento. Y…

-¡eh! ¡¿Que demonios!? – grito Sakura atormentada cerrando los ojos y alzando un puño- con furia y enojo grabados en su cara- pegando directamente a la cara de su atacante, dejándolo caer y golpearse sobre una de las azoteas.

Cayo produciendo un ruido sordo, trizando un poco el piso; la chica callo unos metros atrás de el – se acerco- mirando atemorizada con ojos expectante quien era el que había recibido su golpe.

¡Naruto~!- grito corriendo hacia el, y arrodillándose a su lado, toco su mejilla roja por el golpe.

Acerco a su cara, aun con la mano en su mejilla, lo miro a los ojos - Despierta…, ¿si? …Lo siento, ¡enserio!, ¡Naruto~! Deja ya de jugar conmigo, ¡no es gracioso!

El chico puso un dedo en los labios de Sakura- haciendo que la chica abriera mucho los ojos y se ruborizara violentamente- abrió los ojos, mirándola directamente –_igual que aquella vez-_

-Sakura-Chan…-

-¿eh?...

-cállate, ¿si?- articulo el chico en un suave susurro, inclinándose hacia ella, acortando distancia, rozando sus labios, finalmente la beso, recibiendo respuesta de la chica, intensificando el amor; en el piso de una azotea, besándose… dejando pasar el tiempo y los copos de nieve caer que adornaban las minuciosas calles de konoha, cuando el crepúsculo ya había cesado.

Fin.

* * *

¡Gracias si lo haz leido! n__n


End file.
